My Model
by Perzona
Summary: It was a normal day at the Akatsuki hideout, until Kakuzu asked Deidara to come to his room at night... No pairings. OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara, you stupid brat. Wake up now." Sasori hissed at his partner.

"I'm tired… Five more minutes mom." Deidara muttered sleepily.

"For the last time, I am not your mother! Wake up brat! You are late for breakfast!"

"It's not my fault I didn't sleep well yesterday night danna. Your noisy tools kept me up the entire night, yeah!"

"I won't take that as an excuse. Wake up before I throw all your clay figures out and burn them."

"NO!!! Alright I'm wake, yeah! I'm awake!" Deidara yelled, running towards the bathroom to wash up.

Sasori smirked as he watched the bathroom door close; that method always worked every time.

"Stupid danna. He knows that those clay figures are important to me. I hate it when he says that." Deidara thought to himself, brushing the teeth of his right hand.

Sasori sat on his bed and began doing another check up for Hiruko, his puppet. After checking that the joints are working well, and that there are enough weapons stored within the puppet, he polished Hiruko's tail while waiting for his partner. Sasori doesn't blame Deidara for taking an extremely long time to wash up. After all, he has three sets of teeth to brush.

"Okay, danna. Let's go!" Deidara exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom.

Sasori quickly finished polishing the tip of Hiruko's tail and the two men left the room for breakfast. As Deidara entered the dining room, Kakuzu stood up and rushed over to him.

"Deidara, are you free tonight? I need you to help me with something." Kakuzu told him.

"Mmm… Yup, I think I'm free. So, what do you need help with, yeah?" Deidara asked him.

"Just come to my room tonight. Make sure you are alone, understand?"

"Okay."

Deidara walked away from Kakuzu and sat next to Sasori. While eating the pancakes Tobi cooked, Deidara wondered why Kakuzu wants him to come to his room at night, alone.

Soon, the sky darkened and the sky was filled with the moon and stars. Deidara sat up in his bed and said: "Danna, I'm going over to Kakuzu's room for awhile, yeah."

"For what?" Sasori growled.

"I dunno. He just told me this morning that he needs my help. I'll be back in a jiffy, yeah."

"Make sure you don't disturb anyone."

"Don't worry danna. I won't. Now bye!"

After the blond ninja left the room, Sasori smiled. He can finally have a few hours of working on his puppets in peace, instead of listening to Deidara's moaning every night.

Deidara walked down the corridor and knocked on Kakuzu's door.

"Hey, Kakuzu, it's me, Deidara." He shouted.

The door opened and Deidara stepped inside.

"Thanks for coming." Kakuzu told Deidara.

"Hey, no problem. Where's Hidan-san anyway, yeah?" Deidara questioned him.

"Hidan is out getting another virgin sacrifice."

"Oh. So, what do you need me to help you with?"

Kakuzu walked over to his closet and took something out.

"I need you try this." Kakuzu explained.

"What?! No way! What if someone sees me, yeah?!"

"I'll sound proof the room and lock the door okay?!"

"Close the curtains as well!"

"Ah fine! Just hurry."

Hidan walked towards the room, covered in blood. It took him hours just to find a virgin sacrifice for Jashin-sama and then killing her. Now he was tired and wanted to rest. Hidan tried to open the door but the doorknob wouldn't turn.

"What the hell!" he murmured.

Hidan attempted to turn the doorknob several times until the doorknob came out.

"Kakuzu you son of a bitch! Why the fucking hell must you lock the fucking door?!" he thought to himself.

As time passed, Hidan was about to lose his temper. He took a bomb from his pocket and said: "I'm not paying for the damage."

"I feel, ridiculous." Deidara muttered under his breath.

"Hmm… This ain't bad. You can take it off now." Kakuzu told him.

The door flew across the room and Deidara quickly jumped onto Hidan's bed.

"What the- HIDAN!!!" Kakuzu yelled at the man covered in blood.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR FOR YOU- Oh my god… Deidara is that you?" Hidan asked.

Deidara let out at high pitched scream.

Sasori was working on one of his puppets when he heard a loud scream.

"Do we have a girl in the Akatsuki? No, I think its Deidara. What did he do this time?" Sasori thought to himself.

He stood up and walked over to Kakuzu and Hidan s' room to find the door missing.

"Hidan why is the do-" Sasori stopped.

He closed his eyes and shook his head just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When Sasori opened his eyes again, he knew that what he was seeing was real. Deidara was wearing a pure white and beautiful wedding dress.

"AH! DANNA!" Deidara screamed.

"Deidara, what the hell are you wearing?!" Sasori questioned him, trying his best not to laugh.

Hidan took a camera and snapped a photo of Deidara under his cloak. This picture is going to be really useful for blackmailing Deidara.

"Argh… I asked Deidara to come to my room to try out a new wedding dress I designed. I had to make sure it is nice so that I can sell it in the market." Kakuzu explained to Sasori.

"But why Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Cause he looks a lot like a girl."

"I ain't a girl, yeah! I'm a guy!" Deidara yelled at Kakuzu.

"Actually, Kakuzu does have a point. You _do _look like a girl." Sasori told him.

While Sasori ignored the insults Deidara threw at him, he whispered to Hidan: "Give me a copy of that photo you shot."

"It'll be my pleasure." Hidan whispered back.

Since then, poor Deidara had to do Hidan and Sasori s' bidding to ensure that the photo won't be shown to the rest of the members of the Akatsuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm… Don't scold me if this story sucks. I've always seen people write that Deidara behaves like a girl, so why not put him in girl's clothing? Please Review!


End file.
